


to be alone with you

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Different Universities, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru visits Hajime at university, and Hajime has a revelation or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to be alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> for gracie cause her cat is sick and so is she (but like. … cool sick. the illest. i mean also kind of sick as in sick-sick so)
> 
>  
> 
> warning: this features no-condom anal sex! if that makes you comfortable, don't read this

“You’re killing me, man,” Hajime breaths-- mouth attached to Tooru’s neck-- and Tooru laughs above him and  _ oh, how he’d missed this _ . “You’re killing me.”

Tooru scrapes his nails against Hajime’s scalp. Hajime kisses the soft skin of Tooru’s throat, lips travelling up once more to kiss Tooru on the mouth; after weeks--  _ months _ \-- of not seeing him-- of not doing  _ this _ \-- it’s a crime to be  _ not  _ kissing Tooru when he’s wrapped in his arms, and Tooru has his back to the wall. 

Tooru sighs against his mouth. He presses closer to him, and licks at the roof of Hajime’s mouth. It makes Hajime’s knees buckle-- even after all this time-- and his fingers scramble for some form of hold against Tooru’s cheeks and waist. Tooru bites into his bottom lip, and  _ God, he’s fallen head over heels _ .

“Fuck,” Hajime speaks into the gap between Tooru’s lips, “Oh, fuck, Tooru; Tooru…”  _ I love this-- I love you-- I love fucking you-- I want this forever. _

Hajime wishes he were poetic. He wishes he could say something that would be profound and meaningful because he feels  _ so damn much  _ that his chest hurts, and his hands tremble, and he wishes he could say something--  _ anything _ \-- that would cause Tooru to smile to wide his eyes crinkle. That’s his most gorgeous smile, truly. There’s nothing better in the whole world than that smile, in Hajime’s opinion. 

Tooru cocks his head to one side as Hajime licks his lips and blinks; he’d been staring for way too long, and absentmindedly stroking his thumb up and down Tooru’s soft cheeks. He loves the way Tooru’s skin feels under his-- loves the way their skin tones contrast-- and he absolutely, utterly  _ loves  _ Tooru. 

There’s nothing simpler. 

“Yes, Hajime?” Tooru asks. It sounds like bells, and  _ fuck, he’d even missed his voice, hadn’t he?  _ Clear and pure; the absence of the murky ringing of a phone call. 

“Nothing,” Hajime says, “Nothing; it’s fine.”

Tooru hums. Somewhere to the left of him, his bags lay sprawled against the wall; unpacked and unmoving. They could do that together, Hajime thinks, later; after he’s kissed Tooru until their mouths ache, and after he remembers every single crevice of Tooru’s lips. 

“I missed you,” says Tooru. 

Hajime presses their foreheads together. He doesn’t really know what to reply, and so he simply kisses Tooru against and hushes  _ yes, yes-- me too-- I’m here; you’re here  _ until Tooru’s hips buck up and his nails claw against Hajime’s shoulders. 

Shirts come off. Sweatpants and jeans are pushed out of the way; thrown to fall on top of Tooru’s suitcase and Hajime’s biochemistry textbook. Tooru whines and mewls. Hajime disappears--  _ just for a second, baby,  _ he promises Tooru-- and returns with lube and condoms--  _ I don’t want to use those,  _ Tooru says,  _ I want to feel you _ \-- and  _ God, he missed this.  _

“I missed you,” whispers Tooru; again and  _ again _ . His fingers trace Hajime’s face; warm and comforting. It feels like home; lifting Tooru up in his arms-- muscles straining and shaking-- and holding his thighs high enough to push himself deeper into Tooru feels like coming  _ home _ . 

He wonders whether Tooru feels the same; he knows Tooru loves him-- he’d told him so a million times; he’d never grow tired of it-- but it’s not the same, probably. Tooru treats him like a boyfriend;  _ another  _ boyfriend. Hajime’s different. It’s only ever been Tooru.

Tooru rasps Hajime’s name. Hajime leans his forehead against the wall, and turns his head to watch Tooru. He’s gorgeous. 

Hajime thinks back to another time; Miyagi, when they were fifteen or sixteen. It was summer; the summer before their final year. They sat on Tooru’s sofa, and watched some sort of nonsense documentary about space and the moon landing, and Tooru’s eyes never left the screen. Hajime’s eyes never left Tooru; he studied his profile, as if he hadn’t already committed it to memory long ago. It still didn’t fail to leave him breathless. 

“I want... ,” Tooru started. He hadn’t looked at Hajime. “I want to do that.”

“What, go to the moon?” Hajime asked. It wasn’t crazy, or anything; he knew Tooru could do anything he wanted. He was good like that. 

“Sure,” Tooru said. 

Outside, it started to rain. Their knees touched, and Hajime wondered if it would be alright if he kissed Tooru; they’d kissed once--  _ twice--  _ after the last tournament, and then sitting with straight spines on Hajime’s bed. Tooru had lifted his chin as if he were balancing a delicate object on it. 

“Was it love at first sight?” Hajime asked him. There was some explosion on the screen. The lights contorted Tooru’s face. Hajime thought he was beautiful. “The universe, and you?”

Tooru shrugged.

“Probably,” he replied, “Like… like when you saw… like when you saw me, yeah? For the first time, I mean.”

Hajime didn’t blush. He wasn’t embarrassed. Tooru simply turned his head, and asked him that; just like that. It felt like he’d been punched in the stomach. 

“Yeah,” Hajime said. His voice was whispery, and certain. “Yeah, I guess.”

Tooru’s jaw dropped. His mouth formed a perfect  _ oh _ , and  _ then  _ Hajime grabbed his face and kissed him; until their mouths hurt, and until Tooru’s mom came back home and asked Hajime if he wanted any juice. 

She always asked him that. Hajime never wanted any juice. 

Tooru feels him staring at him--  _ present  _ Tooru-- and exhales a moan. He likes being watched, Hajime remembers; he likes a lot of things, but it’s not Hajime’s job to indulge him in all of them at once, and so, he closes his eyes and bites into Tooru’s neck and thrusts a little faster.

Eventually, Hajime opens his eyes again-- Tooru was too beautiful to miss-- and  _ fuck _ . He wonders why he’d ever thought he’d be better off alone. Tooru’s eyelids are hooded and his eyelashes flutter-- gentle and gorgeous-- and his lips part, as though he wants to say something. The words die in the oxygen exhaled between them. Hajime thinks Tooru looks like an angel.

Tooru lifts a hand to cup Hajime’s face.

“Hajime,” he says, and  _ oh; this is what being in love  _ **_really_ ** _ feels like _ . Hajime can’t really breathe, and his stomach turns; his heartbeat throbs and he feels tight all over. He feels like he’s about to combust and explode into a tiny little pieces, but he also feels like he could fly, so there’s that. 

He thrusts deeper into Tooru-- knocking his head back into the wall-- and kisses Tooru to stop him from saying something utterly embarrassing. He’s not good with words. 

Tooru moans into the kiss, and then he’s coming; messy, all over their stomachs and chests, but Hajime can’t bring himself to care. He simply slides his lips wetly over Tooru’s cheek and temple as Tooru quivers in his arms and holds onto him as if he were afraid Hajime would slip away.

“First sight,” Hajime breaths, “First sight; first sight--”

Tooru presses his thumb against Hajime’s lower lip. He inhales deeply-- Hajime can feel his ribcage rise against his-- and crawls his fingers from Hajime’s shoulder to run through Hajime’s hair. He tugs at it, and presses their foreheads together; he looks right into Hajime’s eyes and  _ God, he’s beautiful-- he’s beautiful-- he’s beautiful. _

Tooru’s lips press together in a tight line. His cheeks are painted red-- with blood from his exposed heart-- and that was something Tooru couldn’t hide. Hajime feels breathless; he groans through gritted teeth and thrusts up into Tooru as Tooru’s arousal twitches between them. Tooru moans. 

“First sight; only ever been,” Hajime assures the inside of Tooru’s mouth; muffled and warm and safe. Tooru’s back slides down the wall-- just a little-- though Hajime catches him. He hooks his thigh over his elbow, and grips Tooru’s arousal with rough fingers and then Tooru’s coming again, and so does Hajime. They share the same oxygen; the same breaths, the same moans. 

“Fuck,” Tooru says as Hajime pulls out; he’s dripping out of Tooru. The sight does something  _ crazy  _ to his heart and head. 

Hajime kisses Tooru again.

“You love it, don’t you?” Hajime asks him.

Tooru throws his arms around Hajime’s shoulders. 

“Love what?” he asks.

“Being fucked hard.”

Tooru grins; clever and pretty.

“Not as much as you love doing it,” he says. 

Hajime kisses him again; just for being so smart. 

“Hey,” Tooru speaks into the gap between Hajime’s lips. His fingers cup Hajime’s face. “When we… you… you kept repeating something.”

“Yeah?” Hajime asks. He grips Tooru’s hips, and sways them around a little, as though silly games would avoid the inevitable seriousness of the conversation he knows will follow;  _ I don’t feel the same-- let’s take things slow-- hey, Hajime? let’s be friends, just like we used to--  _

“Yeah,” Tooru says. He’s not laughing. “First sight; that’s what you said.”

“Oh,” Hajime exhales, “I… that’s… yeah; yeah, I remember. It’s just… all it means is that… It’s always been like this, for me; always, since the start. I mean…. all that you are-- and all that you ever were-- is all I want.”

Tooru’s lips part.

“Oh,” he repeats. 

“Yeah,” says Hajime.

“When… when we graduate…,” Tooru chokes, “We should… I want… we should move in together.”

Hajime smiles so wide his eyes crinkle.

“Yes,” he exhales, “Yes--  _ yes _ .”

Tooru grins; slowly, and then all at once. 

**Author's Note:**

> lol
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on my tumblr @reminscees


End file.
